Another Twilight Story
by 123cullenlover
Summary: Bella, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are in same class in 8th grade. At the age of 25, Bella is FORCED to get married to Edward. Why do Bells and Eddie live in 2 different houses after two years? How does Bella have twins that look just like...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I got this story in mind and thought it was a good one… I hope u like/love it! Gimme suggestions on how I can improve. Also all the twilight characters are Stephanie Meyer's, not mine. **

**8****th**** grade: (BPOV)**

Ahhhh… Edward, gosh do I love him. I'm in language arts class now and all I can think of is Edward. I mean, I know I'm going to get hurt if I keep thinking about him, but can I stop? NO! He seems shallow like all the other popular kids but I know, have a feeling, that he's more than he lets on. I can see how he's active in class it's fascinating.

"Bella! Please don't tell me that you're daydreaming again!" Angela hissed. Angela is my best friend, along with Jessica but even they don't know about my crush or love of my life. **(AN: Yes, I know that's it cheesy, but that's how "Bella" feels, so please don't mind.) **

"I wasn't! I was just thinking about stuff…." I mumbled.

"Right." That was the good thing about Angela, when she see's how I don't want to talk about "stuff" she just leaves it.

"Alright, class. Now all of you know about the end-of-the-year project, right? I want each one of you to concentrate and try your best on this. If you get an F on this research project you'll flunk 8th grade!" Great, another project I thought. Thanks to my teacher, Mrs. Glass, I can't enjoy my last month at Forks Middle School. I hate this.

"Ang, do you wanna be partners? I see that Jessica already partners with Mike." I giggled.

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool, let's get started. I'll get the computer and we can go outside."

"Sounds good." As we went outside, I saw the Greek God. Oh my freaks! He looks so cute! No, stop. Don't go back to dreamland! Concentrate, you need to get an A on this thing. As we walked to the tables to work on our project, I heard Jasper, Edward's friend, call me.

I turned around as he said, "Hey Bella? Is it true that you liked Edward last year?"

"NOOOO!" But I do like you now, I thought. Of course you don't know that, but I wish I had the guts to tell you.

**AN: Time passes and Bella still likes Edward, she graduates from middle school and after that, high school. Edward and Bella go to different high schools but Bella still doesn't forget Edward. Bella friend's, Jessica and Angela stick with her till college and after that they all go their own separate ways. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice stick together too (of course they have to, they're all siblings). Currently, Bella is 28 years old and is a pediatrician while Edward is 28 years old too and is an FBI agent. They haven't met in years but of course, Bella has forgotten about him.**

**Present: BPOV After 17 years**

My job, and my kids were all that mattered to me. Nothing else. I'm a

Pediatrician and even if I'm very busy most of the time, I always have time for my two-years baby girls, Reneesme Alice Swan and Carlie Rosalie Swan.

Of course, there were times that were really hard. Like the time when Ed –

Ring, Ring… the telephone broke me off. I picked up the phone and answered, "Dr. Swan, How may I help you?"

"Mommy, when will you come home? Carlie and I are waiting for you." I smiled. They were really smart for their age, just like Ed- Anyways, they were only two years old, so it came out more like this: mommy, when wi u ca hom? Cayie an I r waitin fo u.

"Mommy's going to come home soon honey, she's at work. Can you give the phone to your nanny?"

" A k" I laughed silently. They always made me smile when I was sad.

"Hi, Miss. Swan. I'm sorry if they disturbed you. The twins were just missing you, and I thought – "

"Mary please, call me Bella and of course they didn't disturb me. So, Mary I wanted to tell you that I have one more patient for today so, I'll be home at the usual time. Does around 6:30ish sound good?"

"Mrs – I mean Bella, That sounds great. Thank you. Take your time. Meanwhile, I'll be fixing the twins some dinner."

"Alright, thank you." And, the phone went dead.

**EPOV: After 17 years**

I was an FBI agent, an agent who had to do sacrifice and risk his life for anything. An agent who had to let the love of his life go, to keep everyone safe: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and most of all Bella.

Yes, I still love Bella. I can't do without her but my family can't do without me. I'm still living, just for the sake of my brothers and sisters and to-be-brother and sister. But that doesn't stop me from trying to find Bella.

" Edward! Please don't tell me that you are thinking about Bella again! I mean don't get it. You left her and shouldn't you be happy then? It was your choice. You know, I know that I've said this many times but you made a big mistake by leaving my SISTER – IN – LAW!"

Alice ranted on and on but I interrupted her. " I didn't want to leave her, Alice!"

That made her stop. "WHAT! You idiot! Why? I mean both of you were getting along fine. I just it JUST DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! "

"What is going on here?" Emmett said as everyone barged through.

"Edward just told me that he didn't want to leave Bella." Alice announced.

"Edward!" Esme gasped. "I thought that it was your… why?"

**An: I'm gonna keep that part as suspense for now, but just pretend that Edward told Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.**

"Edward, I'm just going to say that was a true gentleman of you. Just to keep everyone safe? Wow!" Remarked Carlisle.

"Ok. What happened was the past. Now it's the present. Eddie boy just listen to your big bro Emmie. K? I get the part that you had to sacrifice Bella for us, but what about now?"

"You know, Emmett? That might be the wisest thing that you've ever said. Edward, listen to us. Get Bella back."

"Jasper, you're right but. Do you where she is out of all cities or even states in the U.S?

"Edward, Emmett and I looked up "Swan" in a reference book. She lives in L.A. so we're not that far from her. Go get her. Please. I mean I hated Bella before. Now, I regret being so unfair to her. Please get her back."

"Rose, I'm going to listen to you. I'm going to get her back and I have a plan in mind, but it requires all of you, especially you Carlisle."

**Alright, how was it? Did you like it? Give me suggestions. And please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV:**

After I finished with my last patient of the day, I started to go home. I unlocked my Porsche, yes – the one that he bought for me before we…. No! I thought. Don't think about him, it was hard for me to say his name with out flinching let alone thinking about him. But even if I hated him for … I loved him. I knew that I loved him for giving me two best children of my life. As I parked the car, I saw my children running up to me.

"Mommy!" Said Nessie and Carlie.

"Hi honey! What did you guys do today?" I asked.

"Oh, we dwid sumting shooo shpecial thoday!" said Nessie

"It's a shapise! (**An: she means surprise, remember – the girls can't talk well yet!)**

"Oh, is it for mommy?"

"Yesshhh" both of them replied.

As we walked into the house, I thanked Coral for her time and then she left.

"Tell you, what. Why don't I give both of you a bath and then we can eat dinner." I said.

The girls looked at each other and said, "Can we wash a movee aftahwoods?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"Yippe! Lets go take bath." Said Carlie.

After I gave them both a bath, they asked if they can play in the water. I let them. They loved water and I loved to watch them try to swim. I laughed. They always made me laugh. I could never get angry at the, just like I can never get angry at… him.

"Mommy!" Nessie shattered my thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"We're done!"

"Alright, then shall we get ready and eat dinner?"

"Yess!" answered Carlie.

After we ate dinner together, we decided to watch a movie. It was the twins' favorite one- just because in the end, there was one happy family. Of course, they never noticed the absence of their father much, they were only two years old. The twins liked how the little girl in the movie was active. The twins liked to watch the little girl but I liked watching them. As the movie progressed, my attention was distracted. The husband in the movie reminded me of him.. and I had to try hard not to cry in front of the twins. I knew that I couldn't hold myself any longer so, I decided to take the twins to bed.

"Alright, girls. It's 9:00. Both of you need to go to sleep." I said in a shaky voice.

"But mommy, we didn't even finish the movie, it's only half way done!" Nessie rejected.

"It's getting late, we'll watch the rest tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Ok…" she said in a sad voice.

After the twins fell asleep, I slowly tiptoed out. I was really tired. Today was a long day. I lied on the bed and sighed. My life was quite interesting. My goals were accomplished (to become a pediatrician, to never see him again, and to take good care of my children) but I somehow wasn't very excited with my life. Its probably because I always think about him. Edward. I said his name while I flinched. I sighed again. Like saying his name was going to do anything. And with that, I drifted to sleep.

**EPOV: Meanwhile…**

We drove to our guesthouse in L.A. in my Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes in three hours, so we got there at 5:00. Now, I had to put my mind to find where Bella was.

"Ok guys, now Bella must be a pediatrician by now since, before we were (**keeping that suspense for now)** she was finishing to medical school. " I said

"So, whatcha got, Eddie boy?" Emmet asked.

"First of all Emmett, NEVER call me Eddie boy. Now, before Emmett rudely interrupted I was about to say that there are seven hospitals in L.A. **(AN: I Searched it up, and got seven hospitals, so convenient!). **I drew out maps for each of them. I'll go to the California Hospital Medical Center…" I gave each of them maps to follow.

"Sounds superfaboluostic!" Alice bounced up and down.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Alice. "OK, what exactly did you say, Pixie girl?" Emmett asked.

"Emmet! Don't you dare call me Pixie girl, Teddy bearie!"

"Ohhh, you did not just call me that!"

"I did so whatcha gonna do to me, man?"

"Ohh, it is onnnn!" And with that Emmett started to lunge toward Alice.

"OH, comeon people! We are wasting time! Remember our mission!" Rosalie stopped Emmett.

"Our, mission? What are we, secret agents?" Jasper asked.

"Actually, Jazzy we are. Remember?" Alice answered. Esme looked at him with a concerned look and I gave Carlisle a hopeful look.

He answered me by saying, "Kids. KIDS! Remember what we're here for! "

"Thankyou! Someone that is on task and doesn't fool around!" I looked at Alice and Emmett.

"Hey! I'm not – "

"Alice! What are we here for?" Esme asked.

"Right, I knew that. Ok people! Lets get going here."

"Alright, when you get to the hospital, don't just ask for Bella straightaway, the nurses might get suspicious." I announced.

"You got it Eddieboy, I'll use my charm to lure the info!"

"Ok, first of all, Emmett. NOOOOOO! Second, you don't have charm!"

"Heyy! I have charisma! It's just that you don't think it's – "

"Children! We have to find Bella!" I throw Esme a grateful look and she gladly accepted it.

While I drove to the hospital I formed a plan in my head. And by the time I got to hospital it was 6:00. Bella must be home by now. I drove to the hospital, anyway. Mine's was the farthest, so everyone must've have already reached their destinations, probably even got info. I should get a call.

"Ring."

"Ring"

OH yah, I'm awesome!

"Hello?" I answered smirking to myself.

"Edward, it's Rose. I'm sorry but each one of were told that Bella didn't work at their hospital." My smirk turned into a frown, "But one of the nurses knew her and gave us name of the clinic, its called California Medical Hospital Center. Isn't that the one you're at?"

"Umm, yes. But, just in case I'll ask the nurses again and try to get more info. You guys can go back to the house. I'll meet you there in about two hours."

"Alright, bye! And, good luck."

" Thanks."

I walked into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hi."

"Hi, my name's Valerie. How may I help you?"

"Umm, I'm new to L.A. and I just wanted to get a good pediatrician for my family and I; I consulted my friend who lives here too and he recommended Dr. Bella Swan. I just wanted to schedule an appointment, is that possible?"

"Alright, sir. What's your name? Dr. Swan is available tomorrow, Tuesday, at 9 p.m. How's that sound?"

"That sounds good, and my name is Rosalie Hale."

"That's my cousin, I got an appointment for her first." I explained as she gave me a weird look.

"Ok. All set. So you have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Swan. Nice having you here, sir!"

"The pleasure's all mine!" I exclaimed as she giggled.

I drove back home smiling to myself the entire time. I would get to see Bella tomorrow! I mean, Rose will, officially, but I'll see her too….

**At home (the next morning):**

"Ok guys, you know the plan, right?"

"Edward, we've discussed this plan last night and ten minutes ago, it's still fresh in our brain!" Jasper responded

"Fine, then! Let's go."

I was excited to see Bella. This would be the first time I'm seeing her in two years.

After I parked the car and went into the parking lot, I saw a familiar Porsche. I was almost about to cry of happiness. She still had the Porsche that I bought for her!

We went inside the hospital, and all of us immediately realized that we arrived half-an- hour early. As all of us started to explore, Rose and Alice got stuck up at a store that they thought was worth exploring. Emmet and Jasper went to get some food and Carlisle and Esme were waiting for Emmet and Jasper. I was to eager to see Bella to care about food. I went to the nurse that I made an appointment with; she could give me a lot of information.

"Hi, Valerie. I'm Edward, have an appointment with Dr. Swan at 9 a.m."

"Oh, yes. I remember you. Dr. Swan is almost done with a patient before you. A nurse will call your cousin in, until then, you're welcome to wait in the patient waiting area."

"Thank you."

"Oh, no problem."

I walked all the way back to where my family was.

"What did she say, son?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella is with a patient, and is almost done. The nurse will call Rose in about half-an-hour. Rose, do you have the camera hooked on? That's the only way I can hear her voice and –"

" – Look at her Edward. I get it, we all get. That's the only way you hear and look at her. "

"Edward, the plan will work out fine. Don't worry." Esme reassured me.

I gave her a grateful look.

" Miss. Rosalie Hale?" The nurse called.

"Oh, that's me." Rose turned to me. "OK, Edward I'm going to go now."

**RPOV:**

I followed the nurse and she took me to a room.

"Alright, honey. Dr. Swan will be right with you in a few minutes."

"Ok."

After the nurse left, I started to test my secret camera. This was the cool part about being a FBI agent. We get to keep cool gadgets.

"Edward?" I called out. "If you can hear me, a speak."

"Rose, I can hear –"

The door creaked open and I saw Bella for the first time in years.

**BPOV: (right before her appointment with Rosalie)**

Today was the longest day; I had 15 patients in a row with a very small lunch break. I walked to my nurse to ask her who the next patient was.

"Megan, who do I have next?"

" Oh, you have Rosalie Hale for the next two hours. She looked like she was stuck in a few problems and needed help. "

That name was familiar. And suddenly, it clicked. The Volvo I saw the other day and now Rosalie. I had to get out of this. I didn't know what they were doing here, but I could tell that I wasn't going to like it.

I felt like protesting, but that's not what a good doctor would do, so I just walked away quietly.

Before I opened the door, I took a deep breath. You'll be fine, I told myself and then I opened the door and saw Rosalie Hale for the first time in two years.

**How do you guys like it? Cliffhanger at the end, yes, I know but I have to make a few decisions about how the story should progress. Until, then Review! **


End file.
